A Christmas Surprise
by KylaRyan
Summary: House gets sick with the flu. Chase gets morning sickness. Foreman starts singing carols. Cameron grows a beard. Okay, that's what doesn't happen. Read the story to find out what does happen! Mpreg, Near death experiences. Ch3 lengthened! Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Wish i did though.

_**By The Light of Day**_

Wilson felt House's forehead.

"Wilson..." whispered House, trying to fend off the younger doctor. Wilson easily overpowered him.

"House, you're running a fever."

House sighed and closed his eyes.

"Open your mouth," directed Wilson.

jameswilson gregoryhouse allisoncameron robertchase ericforeman lisacuddy

"Wilson! Where's House?" demanded Cuddy as Wilson entered her office.

"He's got a temperature of 102," replied Wilson.

"And you left him alone?"

"I left the phone, his Vicodin, and his cane where he could get it if he needed it. I also told him that I would be checking in on him around noon."

"What's to stop him from leaving?"

"Cuddy, he could barely stay awake. I doubt he'll have moved an inch since I left."

"Wilson, I want you to go back and stay with him. Make sure he doesn't kill himself or something."

Wilson sighed.

"What about my patients?"

house infection pregancy wilson freaked out

"Hey, House, how are you feeling?" whispered Wilson, as he knelt down beside House's bed.

"Horrible," grumbled House.

Wilson began to stroke the older doctor's head. House was too sick to fend off the not-entirely-unwelcome show of affection.

It wasn't until about noon that the telephone rang.

Wilson answered it.

"Doctor Wilson speaking," he said.

patientisdying houseisgonnadothechachatonightonwilsonschest merrychristmas

A/N: Yeah, this chapter's kinda short. Blame the christmas spirit. I have yet to get anybody in my family christmas gifts...and it's December 24th already.

Anyways, review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My boyfriend got me season one of _House_!!!! I'm very happy!!!!

_**Ultrasound House!**_

"Wilson, it's Cameron. You're on speakerphone. Can we talk to House?" asked Cameron.

"He's out cold. He didn't even twitch when the phone rang just now," replied Wilson.

"Well, maybe you can help us," suggested Chase.

"Wilson..."groaned House.

"Guys, I got to go," said Wilson, hanging up.

"House, what is it?" Wilson asked, setting down the headset on the bedside table and kneeling beside the bed.

"My stomach..." moaned House.

"What about it?" Wilson asked.

"Feels like...there's some...thing alive...in there," mumbled House, before falling asleep once again.

Wilson felt House's stomach with morbid curiousity...and fear.

Then he felt something kick his hand.

_No way on earth he'll want to keep it...maybe I can convince him..._

right now it is late july gentle reader

_the next day, exam room one_

House lay unconcious on the exam room table as Wilson ultrasounded his friend's stomach.

"Wha...Wilson?" mumbled House, coming to just as Wilson found it.

"Why, good morning, sleeping beauty! Feel better?" asked Wilson.

House nodded, then asked, "Why are we here?"

In reply, Wilson showed House the screen.

House groaned.

Although it could have been because Cuddy entered the room, yelling at House for being too sick to come in the previous day.

gregoryhouse jameswilson andthetwinparasites

A/N: This chapter is shorter than I would like, but since I have to devote my spare time to writing the sequel to "Thicker Than Water," and since I wanted to make sure I updated this story too...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Four months to go (and the author got herself grounded)_**

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, HOUSE?!?! YOU ARE CLEARLY STILL SICK!?!?!" shrieked Cuddy, making House wince in mock terror. Wilson moved to hide the ultrasound moniter, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Let me see," ordered Cuddy, leaving Wilson no choice to obey. She had on her spike-heeled shoes, after all.

"Doctor Chase was right. It really does work," breathed Cuddy as she saw the twin fetuses on the screen.

"What?!?" exclaimed House and Wilson in unison.

"Didn't she talk to you?" asked Cuddy.

"Who? _Doctor_ Chase is either dead or somewhere else. Either way, I'm pretty sure they're both male," remarked House.

"Doctor Ashley Chase is female...unless she's had a sex change since I last spoke with her," replied Cuddy.

ashley is not related to robert

A/N: Sorry, change of plans. I just lengthened this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Chase Explains Herself_**

_some time later, in the office of the world-famous neonatal specialist, Ashley Chase, New York City, New York_

"Lisa called to inform me that you wish to be inform of the circumstances surrounding your pregnancy, Doctor House," Ashley began, but House interupted her.

"Just get on with it, _Doctor_," he growled.

Ashley sighed as she began to tell her story--reading aloud from her personal diary.

* * *

_January 10th_

_Lisa called me today in answer to the e-mail I sent her last week concerning _CALF_. She says she's found the perfect test subject for CALF--one Gregory House. _

_"But he's addictted to pain pills! Think of what effect that'll have on the fetus!" I exclaimed._

_"But you said that the fetus would not be viable," remarked Cuddy._

_"No, I said that the likelyhood of the fetus being viable was extremely low," I corrected._

_"Whatever."_

_January 30th_

_I have to get near to House without anyone noticing. Cuddy suggested I try the clinic. She offered to give Doctor House extra clinic duty on what ever day I desire to adminster the experimental drug cocktail. I've deceided on February 14th...Valentine's Day._

the diary continues in the next chapter

A/N: Ashley Chase's diary entries are from her _personal_ diary.


End file.
